Stressed Out
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: La neurosis de Takato sigue creciendo cada vez más. ¿Cómo lograría calmar esa tormenta interna el solo?. JenryaxTakato.


¿Existe la manera de resolver cualquier problema en el segundo que se presente?. ¿Sería el humano, una criatura tan frágil y con tantas limitaciones capaz de desarrollar esta habilidad algún día?. Takato Matsuda necesitaba que eso sucediera con él mismo de inmediato, o de lo contrario, creía explotar. O enloquecer. O enloquecer para luego explotar. Sí. La tercera opción parecía la más cercana a la realidad. Sin dudas.

Corrió ágilmente al extremo contrario de su habitación, y así, inconscientemente, siguió por un largo rato, exhorto en sus pensamientos, o penurias, el nombre que parecía más acorde en aquel momento. Entre suspiros e incontables repeticiones de fruncir el ceño, sentía perderse en una neblina que se volvía más densa cada segundo que pasaba. Alguien acaparaba por completo cada milímetro de su mente.

El dócil y bondadoso castaño encontró una distracción que lo hizo volver a la realidad por un corto tiempo. Aquel espejo de forma larga y ovalada que le mostraba su bonito reflejo. Aunque Takato quizás no podía hacer "esa" reflexión por el manojo de nervios e inseguridades que lo estaban poseyendo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonreír y darse un cumplido. Después de todo, en su estado natural, Takato era un adolescente positivo, feliz y con un decente repertorio de bonitas frases y halagos listo para ser usado siempre, pues, desde pequeño, regalar bonita energía se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Provenía de una familia que le había inculcado esa bonita actitud, algo que más tarde lo había convertido en alguien encantador a los ojos de muchos. Pero le era difícil. Su adorable rostro, su esbelta y delgada figura, aquellos ojos escarlata llenos de brillo y vida, su suave cabello castaño claro bien cuidado…nada encajaba en lo que él estaba ía a un ser que necesitaba un corte de cabello, músculos e infinidades de "retoques" por todo el cuerpo. Era duro para él. Muy duro.

¿Por qué se tendría que haber enamorado?. Era la interrogante que lo inundaba mientras se acercaba a observar ese bonito rostro que tenía con más detalle. Recordaba perfectamente la vida antes de llegar a ese estado. Cuando reía sin preocupaciones y le gustaba como lucía. Ahora contaba con tantos defectos, en su opinión, que era imposible que alguien se llegara a fijar en él. Mucho menos el conquistador de su mente. Y no ayudaba que ese "conquistador" fuese nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo de todo el mundo. El chico que conocía tanto como a sus padres y él, que tenía la eternidad completa formando parte de su vida. Un hermoso espécimen producto de un matrimonio chino-japonés, de cabello azulado, ojos tan verdes como las aceitunas y un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto, resistente, fuerte, extremadamente inteligente, sensible, con una sonrisa que podía desmayar a un país entero, atlético, altruista…

-Oh, todavía puedo pensar en cosas bonitas- trató de darse ánimos y ofreció funcionar un poquito. Todo lo que recordó le había sacado una tierna sonrisa que ahora el notaba en su reflejo. Aquello marcaba el fin de su episodio de histeria-pánico.

-Terminaré internado si no soluciono esto de una vez por todas. No es posible que ahora cada vez que decidamos vernos ocurra esto- no se sentía tan seguro como para hablar con sus padres al respecto, sabía que entenderían todo pero le preocupaba que sus "ataques" les preocuparan más de la cuenta. Ya era suficiente con las demás angustias de la vida. Debía buscar a alguien. Oficialmente ya estaba en la lista de "cosas por hacer" de Takato Matsuda.

El encuentro de Takato y "el hombre perfecto" se daría en unas horas. Irían al parque chuo y probablemente luego a visitar a Riku. Esta última siendo la opción perfecta para Takato en su plan de "Búsqueda de desahogo". La pelirroja podía considerarse como la mejor amiga de Jenrya y él. De hecho, luego de los sucesos de Shinjuku que implicaron a los dijimos, y por ende, a ellos, se había formado un grupo que, en la actualidad, siete años después, seguía unido. Con cada uno de sus integrantes originales. Salvar el mundo sí que tenía el poder de formar una verdadera unión, pateando muy fácil al "nexo por ser familia" que algunos decidían creer. El futuro heredero de una panadería contaba con dos horas y veintinueve minutos exactos para lograr verse lo mejor posible para Jenrya. Apenas tenían doce horas sin verse, pero en estas circunstancias tendrían un momento "solo para ellos". Lo que ponía al oji-escarlata con indicios de esquizofrenia. Todo por lo complicado que se estaba poniendo el esconder el gran tsunami de amor que sentía por el cinturón negro en Tai Chi. Takato Matsuda era honesto, transparente. Un libro abierto. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo destruía esta característica de su ser. Jenrya Lee era más importante para su vida que lo inherente de su alma, al parecer.

-Prepararé una bolsa con distintas cosas de la panadería para Jenrya-san y su familia- indicios de avance en su salud mental, lentamente pareciéndose al Takato de antes. Haría todo por observar esa sonrisa que lo ponía de patitas y a llorar cuatro horas seguidas en su cama con "All By Myself" de fondo. Intenso, duro, dulce sufrir. Internamente, dentro de muchas otras cosas, se preguntaba cuando había desarrollado esa fijación extraña por el sadoquismo.

Luego de completar su plan y pasar por otra crísis para escoger un atuendo que lo acercara "0,0001% según él, a la posibilidad de que Jenrya se fijara en su persona, se encontró observando el reloj con la linda y significativa bolsita en sus manos. Suerte para sus padres la buena venta y producción que tenían. Su hijo era experto en saquear la panadería cuando se trataba de obsequios y detalles. Pero el no tenía la culpa del talento panadero de sus papás que convertía a su grupo en zombies obsesionados por los carbohidratos…y a un buen porcentaje de la ciudad. No señor.

Su madre le pasó por el frente y alabó lo que tenía puesto. Otra ayudita a su problema mental. Lo hizo, por supuesto, sonrojar y despertó más calma y confianza en su corazón. Su camisa azul con detalles (eran puntitos blancos), le quedaba perfectamente ceñida, y sus pantalones color beige hacían un bonito juego con ella. Efectivamente, lucía genial, más de lo que sus ojos lograban ver.

Su teléfono sonó. Era Jenrya-san, indicando la hora de partir.

-Ya me voy. ¡Adiós mamá…adiós papá!.

-¡Jmkjumhumbju!- escuchó de ambos. "Oh, je". Todos en esa casa engullían trigo en miles de formas distintas a toda hora. Ya había un nuevo idioma interno. Antes de salir, respiró y trató de controlar sus nervios con firmeza. Cualquier salida con Jenrya podía significar el día de la declaración. Lo que significaba…"no bueno". Era una fórmula sencilla de entender. Declaración de amor= Pérdida absoluta de la amistad más preciada e importante. No valía la pena arriesgarse con el resultado de ese cálculo ya hecho por sus neuronas. Algún día podría controlar sus episodios de posesión demoniaca, todo sería más fácil, amaría a Jenrya en secreto hasta su último día…o si la fortuna estaba de su lado, lograría superarlo y encontrar a alguien mejor. Alguien más…accesible. Que gustara de los chicos, comenzando por ahí. Lo demás podía ser añadidura luego de eso. Como si eso iba a pasar. Alguien mejor que Jenrya Lee.

No le tomó mucho llegar al punto de encuentro que acordaron. Como imaginaba, allí ya se encontraba el precioso y perfectísimo Jenrya Lee. Inmaculado. Llevaba un bello suéter beige y skinny pants negros que marcaban sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sus vans eran la cereza del helado.

-Oh cielos, déjame tener tus bebés y hacerte el desayuno todas las mañanas, ¿es tan difícil?- dijo en el volumen menos audible antes de terminar de acercarse a su mejor amigo.

-Jenrya-san.

-¡Takato-san!. ¿Listo para esta "cita" que apenas comienza?- aquella palabra la había dicho de manera jocosa. Takato sintió que subió a los cielos y bajó treinta veces…y en la última se estrelló con el pavimento.

-Sí, por supuesto, claro. Ja, ja, ja, ja- "¿Por qué mejor no me ahorcas bendito chino?". El castaño hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales por mantener la sonrisa congelada y perturbadora que mostraba. Jenrya muy internamente se preguntaba si su mejor amigo acababa de sufrir una parálisis facial. Pero lo olvidó de inmediato cuando se dispusieron a caminar y abarcaron los típicos temas entre amigos cercanos: Tontería y media. Al menos eso no le era complicado al ex-líder de los "Tamers", ya tenía años y años de experiencia. Ni siquiera su ola de sentimientos hacia Jenrya lograba romper la fluidez de ese canal ya construido eficazmente. Ambos sabían todo sobre el otro…excepto quizás una cosa.

Al llegar al parque Chuo, no pudieron evitar los recuerdos que cayeron estrepitosamente sobre sus cabezas. Guilmon y Terriermon…

-Me pregunto…si ellos piensan en nosotros a diario.

-Estoy seguro que nunca nos olvidaran Takato, como nosotros a ellos. Seguro todos están juntos- Jenrya le dedicó una mirada amistosa y le sonrió dulce y cálidamente. Aquellos gestos que hacían que cualquiera se enamorara del hombre rápidamente. Takato le devolvió el gesto y con los ojos llenos del ayer, cambió el tema de una manera espontánea. Aquello no era fácil de abarcar para ninguno. Esa "despedida" sí había sido la final, aparentemente. Fueron muchos los deseos de volver a estar con ellos que no solo a Takato le ocurrió el encontrar el portal hacia el Digimundo para segundos después notar que su mente le había jugado una broma. Sus deseos internos. Al menos nunca había tenido una alucinación con Jenrya vestido de novio y pidiendo su mano en algún lugar público. Esto solo había ocurrido en sus sueños.

23 veces pero quien contaba esa recurrencia.

-¿Notaste lo bien que le quedaba el cabello largo a Juri-chan?. Contrasta tan bien con su figura- Jenrya sonrió y asintió, su manera de decir que estaba 100% de acuerdo con lo dicho. La interrogante era si en el mundo real podía existir una persona que no notara la homosexualidad de Takato con semejantes comentarios. Y todos los días había al menos uno de este tipo.

-Takato-san, ¿has pensado en el futuro?- el aludido pestañeó.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Me refiero a si has pensado en tu futura carrera, a dónde quieres ir, cuáles son tus sueños por cumplir. Tus metas.

"Casarme contigo primeramente, obvio".

-Jenrya-san, hay muchas cosas que me llaman la atención. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento podría inclinarme más por una carrera en el mundo gastronómico. Mis padres son panaderos y el negocio podría extenderse en más horizontes. De hecho…wow, ya que lo dije, no había notado lo bien que suena todo eso.

-T, estás lleno de sorpresas…y más ingenio del que se podría pensar- Takato fingió una mueca de ofendido y luego dio un empujón a la mitad "inteligente" de la pareja que formaban. El delgado castaño hubiese deseado que "esa" palabra abarcara más…mucho más.

-¿Qué hay de ti, intelectual y avanzado, ¡Oh salve!, Lord Jenrya Lee, futuro líder-científico-abogado-escritor de la nación y también de China?- cada palabra estuvo tan empapada de burla que Jenrya imitó la reacción de su amigo ante lo que le acababan de decir.

-Tu ofensa ha sido muy grande. Disculpa, debo irme- se levantó para brindar más drama a su pequeño espectáculo y Takato rompió en carcajadas. El ex-líder del grupo se levantó para "seguirle" y en el intento uno de sus pies, no estaba seguro de cual, le falló y se resbaló.

Pensó en caer al suelo y lo costosa que saldría su nueva nariz en el trayecto.

El golpe nunca llegó.

Un príncipe estaba allí, sosteniéndolo, como si fueran marido y…marido. En la sección donde se encontraban no había nadie, por suerte, que observara aquella escena. Takato se había puesto tan rojo que había creado otra tonalidad que no había sido descubierta. La más intensa que existía en el Universo.

-Ehhh…bueno, muchas gracias…y disculpa Jenrya-san, que tonto soy- este último lo miraba fijamente, estudiando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Aquellos ojos atravesaban su alma, al menos así lo sentía. ¿Se trataba de un mensaje?.

No tuvo tiempo de formar más interrogantes pues sus dudas se confirmaron segundos después, cuando Jenrya acercó su rostro y lo besó suavemente.

El mundo estaba estallando.

Ruídos por doquier.

Fuegos artificiales al límite.

El sonido de un equipo de porristas vitoreando a todo pulmón.

¿Qué. Estaba. Sucediendo?.

"AHHHHHHHH".

Takato Matsuda no sabía con exactitud que significaba, si en la caída había muerto y ahora estaba en el purgatorio fantaseando o si había cruzado una puerta a una realidad alternativa. Pero si sabía algo que quería hacer con todas las ganas desde hace tiempo atrás. Y su cuerpo instantáneamente pudo hacerlo. Responder aquel explosivo beso.

No lo pensaría.

No. Lo. Pensaría. Solo lo disfrutaría. Por si todo era una alucinación. No sería la primera, después de todo.

Cuando se separaron supo que estaba vivo, que Jenrya, efectivamente, sí lo había besado y que ahora se miraban en la misma posición pero sin decir nada.

-Te…¿te gusto?- Takato y su naturaleza de sonar como una princesa desesperada e insegura. "Cielos".

Jenrya lo terminó de levantar y al mirarlo de nuevo le regaló las palabras que su mejor amigo deseaba oír desde que admitió lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Me gustas mucho, Takato-san.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH".

-¡Tu también me gustas Jenrya, muchísimo!- el valor lo había poseído en el momento adecuado. La ferocidad con la que dijo esa frase lo hizo sonrojar e hizo reír a Jenrya.

-Entonces son buenas noticias para mí.

No sabía el porqué, ni como todo había pasado, pero fervientemente le agradecía a Dios y al cielo entero la sorpresa que le había caído encima escasos minutos antes y en un momento total y completamente inesperado pero adecuado. Amaba el mundo, la vida, las flores, los animales, su suerte.

Su psicosis cesaría. La paz interior volvería a su vida, perenne. Ya no tendría que pensar en la persona correcta para desahogarse, en como pagar terapia psicológica sin que en su casa se enteraran. ¡Le gustaba a Jenrya!. ¡Le gustaba m-u-c-h-o a Jenrya!.

"Vaya suerte, ya me estaba destruyendo mi estado nervioso y depresivo. Se marchará para bien". Algo si tenía que trabajar para el resto de su vida, como "evitar" llegar a esos extremos de nuevo.

-Bueno, tu también me has dado excelentes noticias- ambos sonrieron en complicidad, su contacto visual parecía botar chispas. Estaban teniendo una conexión inexplicable pero extremadamente agradable. Ambos concordaban con eso.

-Bien, ya sabemos de que hablar con Ruki cuando vayamos a verla en un rato, ¿no es así?.


End file.
